


Ego Sum Octo

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Category: Glee, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Blam, Multi, Sense8!AU, brittana, other pairings to be added later, smut in future chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Eight people around the world discover they are connected to each other through their minds and feelings. Now sharing a bond that runs deeper than anything, they will realize what it means to not be just an "I", but to be an "Us". With their new found connection, they will find out what "I Am Eight" really means.





	Ego Sum Octo

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this story comes from Lauraperfectinsanity on tumblr. She sent me a prompt, and we brainstormed to find our eight cluster members and some plot lines, before I actually wrote this very short chapter (which is more like a prologue, really ^^). We truly hope you will enjoy it =)

"I can see them."

The words come out hoarse and ragged. Emma is there, even though she is not, but it feels comforting. Will can feel her embrace around him as she whispers tenderly into his ear. He grabs at her forearm and holds tight as tears swell inside his eyes. He does not want to do it. He is scared of what is going to happen once he gives birth to them. But he has to.

"You don't have to." Emma's voice is soft and tender, and he can feel her press her lips to his sweaty temple, where his hair curl more than usual because of the sweat that has gathered there. He lets out a strained chuckle, and feels the tears finally start to stream down his face. She is right. He is not forced to do this. But they will be hunted either way. So they need to be together. There is strength in number, and they will need one another in order to survive.

"They will be hunted, Emma. Wether I give birth or not. They will find them." His grip turns vice-like around the bottle of pills he is holding when he feels another presence, but this one is not welcome. She kneels in front of him and studies his face.

"You're only going to make this easier for me, Will."

Will sniffs loudly, looking defiantly at her as she makes a little sad face. It is not sincere, and he is well aware of that. The woman cocks her head and straightens her jacket as she looks around the room. Will made sure to keep the blinds closed, and the walls are empty, just like the room. Hell, the only thing inside the room is a worn out mattress. The woman chuckles and turns to him.

"It's as barren as me in here, Will." She comments, and Will grimaces. "You know I will find them as soon as you give birth to them, right?"

"Good luck with that, Sue." He snarls. And he finds himself inside a barn. He can smell the horses, and looks at the young man shoveling hay inside the boxes. He has blonde hair and green eyes, strong shoulders and arms, and he is wearing a read plaid shirt, jeans and boots. Nashville, Will thinks as they finally connect. The young man freezes and looks at him, dropping his pitchfork. He can see him standing in front of his mattress as his face slowly turns concerned. Will instantly loves him.

He is now standing in a nightclub, and he sees her. She is dancing on a podium, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes bright as she locks eyes with him. She loses the beat for a moment and her eyebrows shoot up high on her forehead. She stops dancing altogether, under the protest of the men. Dutch, Will realizes. She is in the Netherlands. She is now standing in front of his mattress and she looks around with fear, but also with a certain sadness she does not seem to understand. Will loves her instantly as well.

Italy, he thinks as he can see the Coliseum through the windows of the fancy restaurant. Very fancy. The young man with curly parted black hair chokes on his coffee when their eyes meet, and the people around the table look at him with surprise and concern, as if he was not supposed to be there, as if they had forgotten he was here. He coughs louder and louder as he keeps his wide hazel eyes on Will who smiles at him tenderly. Finally, the man by the young man's right gently hit him between the shoulder blades. He is standing in front of Will's mattress for a few instants and he put a hand on his mouth as his eyes fill with tears. And Will instantly loves him, just like the two others.

It smells like chemicals in the lab he is standing in. And he recognize the buildings out the window from having traveled there more than once. South Korea. The young woman drops too much product in her mix and it just comes out of the bottle she's holding in a violent eruption. But she just looks at him, frozen in shock as they look at each other. She frowns suddenly, her face full of displeasure, knowing he is the one who caused that disaster. Finding herself standing in front of Will's mattress takes her by surprise. And as she starts to swear, Will starts to love her.

It feels very hot under the military tent. Will locks eyes with the young man who is sitting on a cot. His head is shaved and he can see a six pointed star tattooed on his shoulder. He is very buff, and he jumps to his feet, alert as Will flashes him a bright smile. The tension in the young man's shoulder slowly melts as he finds himself standing in front of Will's mattress. His lips part silently on a question, and Will wants to answer. The young man reaches out, and he is the only one to do so. And for that, Will loves him.

He is in an empty church. The next one is a young woman with long and glossy black hair. Her hands are flat on her thighs, and she is looking up defiantly at the cross right behind the altar. Her face is stone cold when she crosses Will's eyes. And even then, the only hint of her surprise and confusion is a slight cock of her eyebrow. Her hand drops to her belt to curl around the handle of a gun, but Will simply looks at her. Her hand tightens around her gun as she takes a step back now that she is standing in front of his mattress. She proposes to help, and Will loves her.

A rooftop. Will blinks when he recognizes the shirtless young man who is in the middle of a photoshoot. He is a famous chinese dancer. And as he is about to do an acrobatics, balancing himself on one hand, he looks at Will and loses balance, crashing down and knocking one of the spotlights down under the protests of the people around. He apologizes and gets back up, his eyes still on Will. He kneels in front of the mattress and leans in as if to check if Will is really there. Will loves him.

The last one is running on a sidewalk when she stops. She is petite, and fit, wearing a track suit bearing the colors of France. Will vaguely recognizes her as an olympic level gymnast. She removes her earphones as she stops dead, and her eyes study Will, a few blonde hair falling around her face as her eyes scan him. She takes a step back, afraid of finding herself in a deserted street with a shirtless, sweaty and barefoot man. A little cry escapes her mouth when she finds herself in Will's room. But she suddenly seem to realize something and looks back at him. She stays silent, but, just like her seven other selves, Will loves her.

"Fathering them... Will, you know you just caused their demise. I don't know where they are exactly. But I will find them. And just like your cluster, theirs will not hold long." Sue declares.

"They're not us." Will and Emma speak at the same time. "And we will protect them. Warn them. They will be your demise, Sue. We will make sure of that." Then Will pops open the box of pills he is holding. He swallows one of them, black as night. "Game on, Sue."

Sue lunges at him as he swallows, groaning with fury. A few seconds after, she is gone. And so is Emma. Will is desperately alone on his mattress. And with a final sigh, he rolls onto his side. He has never been particularly religious, but he surprises himself with praying. Praying for his newly born children to be safe.


End file.
